Héroïquement Lorne
by Edeinn
Summary: Le Major Lorne n'est pas un soldat comme les autres. Evan Lorne est spécialisé dans le sauvetage de Sheppard et son équipe. SGA 1 est retenu captif par des Geniis : pas de problème, Evan est là. Sheppard est encore allé se fourrer dans une ruche : SGA 2 va le chercher ... McKay aussi. Et Teyla. Et Ronon... Oui, cette fois, Evan Lorne en a marre ! [Recueil d'OS]
1. Lettre de Demission

**Bonjour ! **

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau petit quelque chose sur Stargate Atlantis. **Pour ceux qui suivent Elie Caldwell, c'est en partie ce qui m'a empêché de publier le dernier chapitre à temps (mais j'y travaille) **Me voilà partie sur un petit recueil d'OS sur le Major Lorne. Recueil qui m'a été inspiré par de nombreuses fics géniales sur ce site. Ces auteurs m'ont donné envie d'en faire autant. Alors, en vrac, mes muses ont été : Clio Reap, Roy-mane, Zoubi, DidiPiou, Caprice K, BLV ... Et j'en oublie peut-être, mais je vous parlerais des fics sus-nommées dans les notes de bas de page. **

**Le petit disclaimer :** L'univers de la série, ses personnages et tout particulièrement Lorne, appartiennent ... pas à moi, mais à leurs créateurs. Les fictions de Carpice K (Les Malheurs du Major Lorne) et de Zoubi (Les rapports censurés d'Atlantis) ont inspirés ce prologue.

**Bonne Lecture ...**

* * *

**Héroïquement Lorne.**

Lettre de démission.

A Atlantis, Galaxie de Pégase.

Du Major de l'Air Force Evan Lorne.

Commandant en second des opérations militaires de l'Expédition Atlantis.

Au Général Landry.

Responsable militaire du Projet Stargate.

SGC, Planète Terre, Galaxie de la Voie Lactée.

CC : Général Jack O'Neill. Colonel Samantha Carter. Monsieur Richard Woolsey (pour la CSI). Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard.

Monsieur,

J'ai le regret de vous faire part de ma démission, après quatre ans de bons et loyaux services au sein de l'expédition Atlantis.

Monsieur, en quelque dix années passées au sein du programme Stargate, je n'ai jamais compté ni le temps, ni l'énergie investis au cours des innombrables missions que j'ai effectuées. Pas plus que je n'ai jamais refusé de mettre ma propre vie en danger pour sauver celles de mes camarades.

J'ai tout accepté. Ne pas avoir de vie privée, ni de vie de famille. Être envoyé dans une autre galaxie. Ne récolter ni gloire, ni lauriers : secret-défense oblige. Changer plus souvent d'équipiers que ma mère de coupe de cheveux, généralement pour cause de décès. (Mes équipiers. Pas ma mère.)

Je n'ai jamais reculé devant le danger, extra-terrestre ou non. Ni les Goa'ulds, ni les Oris, ni les Réplicateurs (humanoïdes ou non), ni les Geniis, ou même les Wraiths n'ont entamé ma détermination un seul instant. C'est en dépit des risques et avec la plus grande fierté que je me suis battu au nom de ma nation et de la Terre.

Sur Atlantis, je n'ai jamais rechigné à la tâche, malgré l'absence totale de reconnaissance. De missions ingrates en expéditions suicides, j'ai toujours fait mon travail. Et bien me semble-t-il. Je pense ne pas me vanter outre mesure en affirmant être un élément essentiel de la cité. Je suis un bon soldat et un supérieur exemplaire pour mes hommes.

Depuis quatre ans, la principale activité de mon équipe est – de notoriété publique – de secourir SGA1 des mauvais pas dans lesquels ils ont la fâcheuse habitude de se fourrer. Là encore, mon équipe – jamais la même, je le rappelle – et moi-même n'hésitons pas une seconde avant de nous lancer dans ces régulières missions de sauvetages. C'est notre devoir, ce sont nos camarades, et c'est là tout ce que nous avons besoin de savoir pour agir en dépit du danger.

Néanmoins, Monsieur, et sauf votre respect, il est des choses que je ne peux pas accepter.

Pénétrer à quatre dans un vaisseau ruche rempli d'un millier de Wraiths pour récupérer le lieutenant colonel Sheppard et son équipe après que le dit gradé ait décidé d'aller mettre une bombe sur le sus-cité vaisseau : aucun problème.

Prendre d'assaut une base militaire Genii parce que le docteur McKay et ses coéquipiers ont été fait prisonniers lors d'une tentative – douteuse, si vous me permettez de donner mon avis – du même docteur de pirater les systèmes geniis : je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

Être battu, menacé, kidnappé ou être le seul survivant de mon équipe, après une capture ou une énième mission suicide – incluant toujours SGA1 : ce sont malheureusement les risques du métier.

Mais qu'après ces multiples services rendus, l'abnégation dont tous les membres de SGA2 (vivants ou morts) ont fait preuve et les nombreux sacrifices que cela implique, vous me demandiez encore cela. Non, Monsieur, je me vois au regret de refuser.

Après concertation avec moi-même – je n'arrive plus à retrouver les membres de mon équipe après avoir été exposés à un appareil ancien (activé malencontreusement par le docteur McKay s'il est nécessaire de le préciser) qui les a rendus invisible – j'en suis donc arrivé à la conclusion qu'il était temps pour moi de donner ma démission. Il est en effet hors de question qu'en raison des vacances prolongées du lieutenant colonel Sheppard, le Docteur McKay soit « confié » à mon équipe.

Aussi, ma démission prend effet immédiat.

Je vous prie d'agréer, Monsieur, mes respects les plus sincères.

Major Evan Lorne.

OoOoOoOoO

― « Colonel Carter ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? demanda le Général Landry, abasourdi, en agitant la lettre du Major Lorne. Lorne veut vraiment démissionner ? s'inquiéta-t-il en fixant la dirigeante d'Atlantis sur l'écran de communication. Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? »

Samantha Carter soupira. Enfermée dans son bureau sur Atlantis, en pleine communication avec la Terre, elle fit une grimace gênée.

― « C'est que tout ça ne date pas d'hier, mon Général, fit Sam. Peut-être que vous devriez lire certains rapports pour mieux comprendre, ajouta-t-elle en envoyant un fichier à Landry.

― J'ai tous les rapports d'Atlantis, Carter, il n'a jamais été fait mention de faits aussi alarmants, répondit Landry.

― Ce sont des rapports censurés(1), Monsieur. Des notes que le Major Lorne n'a jamais envoyées... Vous … Vous allez comprendre pourquoi … bafouilla-t-elle gênée. »

Intrigué, le Général Landry cliqua sur la pièce jointe.

* * *

(1)Clin d'œil et référence à l'excellente fiction « Les Rapports censurés d'Atlantis » de Zoubi (Zou, on file la lire!) D'ailleurs, en retrouvant le chapitre sur Lorne (22) je viens de me rendre compte qu'il s'agit aussi d'une lettre de démission.


	2. Et à la fin c'est SGA1 qui a la fille

**Hop, j'enchaîne tout de suite avec le deuxième. Je suis pas très satisfaite de celui-ci, mais j'ai eu du mal à trouver la forme.**

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et ses personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi. Quant à cet Os, il est influencé par la fic de Zoubi (encore) "Les Rapports censurés d'Atlantis" (et j'étais persuadée d'avoir une autre fic qui m'avait insufflé un petit quelque chose, mais zut, je ne sais plus)

* * *

**Héroïquement Lorne**

Et à la fin, c'est toujours SGA1 qui a la fille.

Rapport de mission n°264.

Major Evan Lorne. Équipe d'exploration SGA2

Planète : P 452-763

Objet de la mission : Mission de reconnaissance à la recherche d'E2PZ.

Déroulement des événements :

9:01 : Passons la porte des étoiles.

9:04 : Sommes accueillis par une vingtaine d'autochtones armés de piques et de sabres. D'après Teyla ce peuple était réputé pacifique. De toute évidence, Teyla Emmagan et moi n'avons pas la même définition du terme « pacifique. »

9:32 : Sommes retenus captifs dans une cage de 3m de large sur 1m30 de haut (calculs du docteur Zelenka) Sommes cinq hommes de bonne constitution. Un peu à l'étroit.

12:46 : Aucun secours en vue. Tentons une négociation pacifique avec les autochtones.

12:52 : Apparemment, les autochtones de cette planète ont la même définition de « pacifique » que Teyla. (Je souhaite un prompt rétablissement au première classe Matthews. Les prothèses de mains sont remarquables de nos jours, Première Classe : restez positif.)

16:15 : Aucun secours en vue. Finley fait une nouvelle tentative de négociation en feignant de l'intérêt pour l'une des autochtones. Tentative courageuse et ingénieuse qui aurait sans doute été couronnée de succès si l'autochtone en question avait vraiment été une femme. Le Sergent Finley est mort en héros.

19:26 : Nous continuons d'espérer du renfort d'Atlantis. La situation devient inquiétante. Le moignon de Matthews sent très fort et cela rend le docteur Zelenka malade. Notons que les nouveaux uniformes sont très absorbants. (J'en profite pour commander un nouvel uniforme. Je doute que le mien soit récupérable.)

21:18 : Après douze heures de captivité, l'espoir s'amenuise. Une autochtone profite de l'obscurité pour venir nous proposer un plan de secours.

21:27 : Après concertation avec mon équipe, j'accepte la proposition d'aide l'autochtone.

23:56 : Retour sur Atlantis. Nous avons ramené le corps de Finley. Le docteur Beckett pense pouvoir sauver le bras de Matthews, au moins jusqu'au coude.

Bilan : Nous n'avons trouvé aucun E2PZ. Avons redéfini le terme « pacifique ». Un mort. Une amputation. Vingt séances chez le psy à prévoir.

OoOoOoOoO

― « Eh bien, Major, vous vous en êtes bien tiré sur ce coup-là ! s'exclama Sheppard en levant le nez du rapport du major. Allez, ne faites pas la tête, Lorne : il faut savoir donner de sa personne parfois. Dites-vous que c'était pour la bonne cause : vous avez sauvé vos hommes. Enfin ce qu'il en restait …

― Lisez mes notes, Monsieur, répondit Lorne en tournant les talons. »

Sheppard soupira puis retourna à sa lecture.

OoOoOoOoO

Notes personnelles concernant la mission :

Être enfermé dans une cage minuscule pendant douze heures : d'accord.

Supporter les plaintes en tchèque de Zelenka pendant douze heures : au bout de trois ans, on s'y fait.

L'odeur de gangrène et de régurgitation qui semble vous coller à la peau, même après trois douches et une bouteille d'after-shave (merci Colonel Sheppard) : on finit par s'y habituer.

Penser qu'on va probablement mourir dans d'atroces souffrances d'une minute à l'autre : ce sont les missions où je ne crois pas que je vais mourir qui m'inquiètent vraiment.

Perdre un membre de mon équipe : ce ne sera que le quatrième cette année.

Devoir « donner de ma personne » pour tirer mon équipe d'un mauvais pas : je suis un soldat, j'accomplis mon devoir.

Mais là, stop ! Ce n'est pas juste.

Quand SGA1 doit négocier avec/être séquestré par/sauver (rayez la mention inutile) une Pégasienne, il s'agit toujours – sans la moindre exception – d'une femme que l'on qualifierait de « physiquement intelligente. »

McKay doit travailler avec une scientifique pour sauver tout un peuple de l'annihilation par un volcan(1). C'est une grande blonde à la plastique de rêve qui lui voue une admiration sans borne. SGA2 avait Zelenka. Mais non, c'est SGA1 qui a été envoyé.

Sheppard se fait enlever par un peuple de nomades de l'espace et séquestré pour son gène des Anciens. C'est par Larryn(2) : une belle brune au tempérament de feu toute de cuir vêtue. Moi aussi, j'ai le gêne. Mais ce n'était pas moi.

Sheppard et McKay doivent accompagner une jeune princesse lors d'un voyage initiatique. Ce sont les ravissantes sœurs(3) de cette demoiselle qui les soudoient à coup de sourires enjôleurs. Emmener une gamine en ballade dans les bois, ça aussi mon équipe aurait pu le faire. Mais non, toujours pas.

C'est encore Sheppard que la noble héritière(4) d'une lignée royale presque éteinte jette son dévolu. C'est dans la chambre de Sheppard qu'elle se glisse nue. C'est Sheppard qu'elle demande à épouser pour son gène des Anciens. Et évidemment, elle est blonde, jeune et jolie. Encore une fois : moi aussi, j'ai le gène.

Si on rencontre une Ancienne(5) incroyablement belle et seule, devinez donc à qui elle fait appel pour combler sa solitude. Sheppard. Toujours lui.

S'il faut se retrouver enfermé pendant quinze ans avec un peuple charmant et simple en quête de l'Ascension, et que – avantage non négligeable – on est obligé de combler son désespoir dans les bras d'une belle Pégasienne(6), c'est à nouveau sur le même que ça tombe. Ah non, jamais moi ! Toujours John Sheppard.

Alors pourquoi quand moi, Evan Lorne, je tombe sur une Pégasienne qui n'est pas insensible à mes charmes et que je dois « donner de ma personne » pour sauver mon équipe … Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle soit aussi vieille et décrépie que ma grand-tante Josie ?

Cette fois, j'en ai marre ! En plus de toujours devoir voler au secours de SGA1, sans récolter ni gloire, ni reconnaissance, nous – moi en particulier – ne profitons jamais des avantages !

À l'adresse du commandement d'Atlantis et du SGC : je démissionne !

OoOoOoOoO

― « Lorne ! cria Sheppard en courant après son second dans les couloirs. Hé Lorne ! s'exclama-t-il en le rattrapant enfin. Vous n'allez quand même pas envoyer ça au SGC, dites ? grimaça-t-il.

― Non, Monsieur, mais au moins maintenant, vous le savez ! répliqua Lorne les sourcils froncés.

― Oh… bredouilla John. Mais euh … Vous ne démissionnez pas vraiment, hein, Major ? »

Les bras croisés, la tête penchée sur le côté, Evan dévisagea son supérieur d'un air entendu.

― « Bon, et si je vous promets que la prochaine sera pour vous, lui chuchota le lieutenant colonel.

― Je vous préviens, Colonel, une promesse est une promesse ! le menaça Evan en reprenant le rapport des mains de Sheppard. Le rapport à envoyer au SGC est déjà sur votre bureau, Monsieur, termina-t-il en tournant les talons. »

John regarda son second s'éloigner et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ce n'était pas encore pour maintenant qu'il perdrait son précieux Major.

Parce que si Lorne partait, qui viendrait leur sauver les fesses, la prochaine fois ?

* * *

(1)Norina – Episode 219 Inferno

(2)Larryn – Episode 405 & 411

(3)Flora et Mardola – Episode 414 Harmony

(4)Mara – Episode 215 La Tour

(5)Chaya Sar – Episode 114 Hors d'atteinte.

(6)Teer – Episode 212 Tempus Fugit


End file.
